


Under Wraps

by Deliriumdoll



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Reylo - Freeform, Slow Burn, and it wants reylo, dream connection, i always wondered why rey just didnt have sleeved tops, it wants justice, its pretty grim folks, kylo slowly turning back to ben solo, rey is still suffering plutts bad treatment, the force wants more than balance, tw torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deliriumdoll/pseuds/Deliriumdoll
Summary: Set after TLJ.Kylo and Rey are still being connected and one night a reoccurring nightmare memory of Rey's spurrs Kylo into action.He finds out more than he bargained for.





	Under Wraps

Daily, since closing the Falcons bay door, they had been connected. Every damn day, and Rey was starting to get fed up. What was the point of it? They weren't getting anywhere.

She still had yet to tell the others in the rebellion. She was a little worried they would think she had been hiding it from them. Okay she had been hiding her connection with Kylo but not because she was plotting with him. She just kept it close to her chest because...well she wasnt really sure. But it was between her and Kylo.

Sometimes she would try to reason with him.   
A couple of times a week she would wake up and Kylo would be there watching her sleep, like he nothing else to do.  
Sometimes he would try to persuade her that together they could fix the galaxy, his words the echo of Snoke, his hold still tightly wrapped around Kylo's mind even after his death.   
Sometimes she freely let her tears fall, unashamed of her frustration as she listened to Kylo's broken soul plead with her.  
Sometimes they bellowed at each other till they were red in the face and inches apart. 

Those times were conflicting for Rey, she felt the dark side the most in those heated moments. Even as she argued against joining him, Rey felt the full power of Kylo's dark focus and rage still holding onto the notion that the only way for the galaxy to be at peace was for one all ruling body, The First Order, to be at its helm. Knowing that she could never belong to the dark side was obvious to Rey, but the passion in Kylo's eyes had her feeling a few things she hid deep deep down. 

 

 

More than once Rey had woken to the connection already in place and Kylo just watching her. She had noticed a pattern, whenever she was having the same reoccurring memory/nightmare of the worst times she had spent on Jakku, Kylo would be there when she woke. He would look sombre and would never say a word. The connection didnt last long but just long enough that Rey actually felt a little comfort in his presence. 

 

Her dream always ran the same way. 

It was a playback of the last time she had tried to escape from Plutt. After fixing up her speeder and hiding her ration packs Rey made to escape in the dead of night. 

Her speeder conked out after three hours. As she tinkered in the cold dark of a desert night Teedo had found her, stunned her, and literally dragged her back to Plutt.  
The torture methods of Plutt varied, sometimes he would withhold food. 

Sometimes he would stun her for a few hours. 

 

This time he flayed the skin from her arms. 

In thick deep slices. 

He would whisper softly that she belonged to him as he sliced her arms slowly and with agonising precision.  
Every cut and rip of skin was done so that Rey was weakened for months after her attempt to flee and scarred for life. Arm wraps now a constant part of her limited wardrobe despite the heat of Jakku.

In her dreams she never usually made it to Plutt actually harming her, just walking towards her, knife in hand and her rampaging heartbeat would stir her from her slumber.

But sometimes her nightmare lasted the same length as her torture had and sunrise could not come quick enough.

 

Kylo was shocked when he felt the fear rippling off of Rey as her nightmare would progress. The sheer terror felt as real to him as his own any time he had endured Snoke ripping his mind apart in order to let the dark side take him. 

The flashes of the nightmare that Kylo had been shown via the force didn't, to him, seem that bad. A dark escape. A painful semi conscious recapture. Then Rey being tied to an x shaped structure as a hideous creature walked forwards, smiling while something glinted in his hand.

Even as they had been communicating nothing was more intriguing to Kylo as this dream of Rey's. Why was the force so adamant that Kylo see Rey like this?

 

One night as he was going over more reports handed to him by Hux, Kylo felt the force shift and once more he was sitting a few feet away from a sleeping Rey. 

This time however she was writhing in distress. Still asleep but her face was scrunched up in discomfort and fear. Needing to know what was happening in her head Kylo sprung to her. Kneeling at her side he was quick in removing his glove, gently letting his fingertips brush her forehead. 

Suddenly Kylo was in the dark hut with Rey. 

The smell of candle smoke and blood filled the air.

She was screaming. 

Her entire being wrecked in agony.

Her left forearm was raw and bleeding heavily, no skin visible under the thick blood aside from her hand and upper arm. 

The creature was chuckling as he picked up a second blade and began to cut away at the skin of her right arm.

Rey's screams were the most painful thing that Kylo had ever experienced. Surpassing even his own.

He felt felt physically sick. 

The ugly thing once again pulled off a strip of skin from Rey's arm, blood running freely down and dribbling off her elbow. It was too much for Kylo.  
His fingers trembled as he took them away from Rey's sweat slickened forehead.

Kneeling back Kylo took a few deep breaths. As Rey wriggled in her nightmare the gauze on her arm loosened and Kylo could not help his curiosity.  
Surely she was just having a horrendous nightmare. There was no way what he had seen was real, he tried to lie to himself.

Gently shifting the wrap of her arm Kylo saw the beginnings of deep and uneven scarring.   
His face dropped.  
The emotions storming within him, a mix of disgust, ferocious anger and pain, now seemed ultimately shattered.

She was reliving her torture.   
Rey, his force equal, this small freckled woman, had been mercilessly tortured.

Kylo's mind raced.

What could she have possibly done to deserve such a thing?  
His mind flashed to her escape.   
She had tried to leave.   
So that beastly creature had marked her forever. Knowing that a scarred slave would never resell. 

To keep her under his eye that thing had tried to ruin her. 

With his own memories of their fights, both against and with each other, Kylo now had a new feeling bubbling up into the fray of his mind.  
He was impressed. So very much impressed with the strength that Rey possessed. Even after such repugnant torture she was still incredibly strong. That monster had not broken her, no matter how he had tried.

 

Kylo could not straighten his thoughts as he stared at the shiny and stretched scars now evident on Rey's upper arm. 

The newest scar on the peak of her shoulder from their fight in the throne room now looked positively elegant compared the small amount of what he could see lying beneath.

Rey was still huffing and writhing in the memory of what Kylo had to assume was the worst point in her life. 

He called her name. 

He tried calling her louder.

He placed his palm on her shoulder and shook lightly.

Nothing was rousing her. 

The pained expression on her face was soon becoming too much for Kylo to bare.   
He knew all about nightmares and how they chipped at your soul. The way Snoke's voice had turned into his own inner monologue after all the nights that he had corrupted his dreams, turning them into nightmares that only Snoke could save Kylo from in his waking moments, cementing his position in Kylo's mind.

Enough was enough, Kylo decided he was not going to let Rey suffer this anymore.   
Maybe that's why the force was connecting them so often, because it wanted Kylo to help Rey out of her pain, out of the memory haunting her so cruelly.

Taking off his other glove Kylo knelt behind Rey's head, placed both of his hands either side of her tear streaked face and focussed.

 

Rey was still screaming. The pain in her arms was debilitating. Her legs had given out hours ago and the straps holding her arms in place were pulling her wrists taught, her hands blue and numb.

Breathing seemed impossible, but enough air made it to her lungs so that her screams seemed to never end. She had tried so kriffing hard not to scream, to show any weakness. But the pain in her arms broke her so badly that she wasn't even controlling her actions anymore. Primal instincts of escaping her torture had overridden her senses. But she was trapped. There was no end to this.

Sagging down, Rey whimpered as Plutt left her alone for a second, picking up other tools and devices. Gulping in a large breathe of air Rey raised her head.   
As she blinked away her tears she was face to face with Kylo.

_Wake up Rey. This is over. You don't have to be here anymore_

His warm voice was low and gentle. 

In the corner of Rey's eye she could see Plutt approaching her again, shiny blades in hand, and she began to panic.

But Kylo raised his hand and Plutt froze in time.

_Wake up Rey, please_

 

Rey sat bolt upright in her cot. She was in her sleeping quarters. Sweat covered her body and her breath was ragged and painful in her chest.

Scanning the darkness she saw no one. Looking down to see the gauze on her arm, it had loosened and fallen to her elbow, she suddenly understood. 

Kylo Ren knew her biggest and most painful secret.

**Author's Note:**

> This was totally inspired by the amazing costumes for the movies and my simple mind wondering why Rey didnt just wear tops with sleeves....
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know what you think!   
> Im not sure where this will go but i could definitely imagine it getting smutty somewhere.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
